Tractors are customarily used with a variety of implements to perform the many functions for which tractors are utilized for farming, mowing, landscaping, construction, or the like. The size of a tractor determines the range of tractor functions, however, all tractors are equipped for use with implements. Commonly used tractor implements are the plow, rotary tiller, cultivator and disc harrow for farming and a rear blade, mower, box scraper, post hole digger, front loader and front blade for construction and landscaping. A three point hitch is essential with many of these implements which require adjustability or a lifting capability.
Tractors are also used to tow trailers, wagons and other equipment, however, such towing is not normally done with the three-point hitch used for the above mentioned implements. On the other hand, the conventional trailer hitch is not practical for some tractors since the large rear tires of the conventional tractor severely limit the turning radius of the tractor towed trailer. Merely extending the connector point of the conventional hitch rearwardly sufficient to clear the tractor rear wheels has not been satisfactory, since the stability and strength of such an elongated hitch is inadequate.